User blog:Emperor Scorpion/Kreate-A-Kombatant: Komodo
Real Name: 'Redro Niztren '''Age: '''27 '''Weight: '''245 lbs '''Height: '''6"8 '''Allies: '''none '''Enemies: 'Shao Kahn '''Origin: '''Earthrealm '''Aligment: '''Neutral '''Weapons: none Fighting Styles: Hapkido Biography An origin that took place in Earthrealm, Redro Niztren was born a quite strange infant that could summon flames from his hands. Not only was he well known for this gift, he was also known for his courage, endourance, speed and amazing skills. Ounce Redro went on a quest to figure out how to control his powers, he was encountered by Quan Chi who was to on a journey to destroy Redro's village. Redro asked him were he was off to and ounce he found out, he decided to stop him. But Redro never asked for him to stop, he just took action. They fought and ounce the match ended, Quan Chi was amazed to see his impressing skills, Quan Chi asked him to join the Mortal Kombat tournament. Redro accepted. As soon as they both got their, Redro began his first match against Baraka. Redro defeated him. "Another opponent you shall face... Sub-Zero!" shouted Shang Tsung. Sub-Zero entered with his frozen entrance. Than they fought and Redro won ounce again. " What is your name?" asked Shang. "Komodo." said Redro very tired. "Well then, let the tournament continue! Your third opponent... Kintaro." "Kintaro?" asked Redro. Then at that moment Kintaro appeared. " I will eat your heart!" said Kintaro. After the match "Komodo" remained victorious. But a strong sense hit Komodo that something was wrong. He got this strange vision that his village had been destroyed by a man with a skull mask. He hurried back to his village when he saw nothing but flames and dead bodies on the floor. Komodo then rushed toward his shelter when he found his mother and father dead. The man with the skull mask soon looked at him and shouted out "Victory is ounce again Shao Kahn's!" Komodo thought and now knew it was all a distraction. The tournament, the fights, and then he thought... "The encounter!" He then made a pledge to his mother his father and his life that his family will be avenged one day. Special Moves ﻿Flame Whisper - Komodo fires out a blast of flame towards the opponent. *The enhanced version is called Dragon Breath '''and Komodo fires out a larger flame '''Dragon Slide - Komodo slides across the floor with one foot up that will kick the opponent back *The enhanced version is called Dreading Slide and the kick gives more impact Mercy Drive - '''Komodo flips the opponent upside down and slams them headfirst *The enhanced version is called '''Death Drive and Komodo slams his opponent mid-air 'X-ray move - Dragon's Heart - '''Komodo takes his hands and sticks them in the opponent's stomach grabs both kidneys and crushes both of them. While the opponent gets on his knees he kicks the head breaking and shattering the skull. Fatalities '''Inner Dragon - '''Komodo transforms into a demonized Komodo Dragon and slices the lower body off. While the opponent is on the floor begging for mercy, Komodo burns him/her with his dragon powers. '''Death's Call - '''Komodo tears off the opponent's head. He then reaches in grabs the heart, holds it up and splatters it all over his hand. Other Finishers ﻿Babality - Komodo starts playing with a flame. He then burns himself and starts to cry. Animality - Komodo transforms into a Komodo Dragon and starts chasing the opponent with flames. Friendship - Komodo makes a flaming clone of the opponent. Trivia Won against Quan Chi. Looking for Shao Kahn to kill him. Has been traveling in search of Shao Kahn for 6 years. Found Shao Kahn and destroyed him. Known to be defeated by Shao Kahn. Intro/Outro Intro: Komodo appears with flaming eyes says his battle cry and gets into his fighting style. Battle Cry: ''" The heart of a Dragon and a Warrior's Soul." Winning Round Pose: Komodo makes flames come out of his hand and laughs. Winning Pose: Komodo transforms into a Komodo Dragon and breaths fire. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Blog posts